regularfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokin
Name: '''Kokin, often pet-named Koko or Kinkin '''Alias: None Identity Status: Known to a few Age: ''' 575 looks 17 and she's only been "awake" for 75 of those years. Appearance '''Height: 5'4" in human form about 2' long as a fox Build: Slim, yet curvy Eyes: Blue Hair: Dark ash blonde Complexion: Fair Fashion Sense: Out of date Complete Description: Human: As a human, Kokin is of medium height her hair is long and dark ash blonde in color. She usually wears her hair in an elaborate style, that looks impossible for her to have done without assistance. Her eyes are an uncanny blue, and her dress style is very period and outdated, but brighty colored. Kokin is trying to adapt to a more modern style of dressing, but prefers loose fitting attire. Some of today's woman's clothing is quite shocking to her. Fox: As a fox, Kokin very closely resembles a gold furred fennec, her ear tips, muzzle, paws, and tail tip are a deep brown. Her tails currently number one. Yes, Kokin only has one tail right now, she did not gain anything extra during her centuries of being Sealed. Background Family: Long gone Personality: Perky and curious, Kokin has a contagious smile and is always eager to please. She will help out someone in need, but as a kitsune her self-preservation instincts are very strong. If the outcome looks bleak she -will- flee, except if it's a close friend who is in danger. Social Life: Museum workers, some of the more "active" exhibits, and random people she deems worthy by some unknown means. [[Fame rating|'Fame rating:']] Z, Kokin does not actively go out and fight crime. Nationality: '''Japanese '''Ethnicity: Kitsune History: '''Kokin was born over five centuries ago and enjoyed a normal life for a good while. Her family consisted of wild kitsune who preferred to spend most of their time in fox form. They left the nearby village alone, and in turn the village left them alone. However the village was ravaged one day by a powerful nogitsune, hunters and holy men set out in revenge killing any fox they encountered. Not taking the time to tell nogitsune from kitsune or even normal foxes for that matter. One by one Kokin's family was decimated. She attempted to seek refuge in an Inari shrine, and even set up an illusion of a pit before her to detour would be hunters. Her ruse worked... for the hunters. Not so much for the Head Priest, he saw right through her illusion and once his foot touched the pit, where a normal man would have fallen victim to an actual drop, the pit vanished accompanied by Kokin's pained squeaks as her illusion was forcibly dispelled. But when the man approached Kokin he found he couldn't stomp out the wailing and twitching kit's life. Instead he Sealed the little fox, entrapping her within a statue in a magic sleep that would go on to last centuries. He buried the small statue within the shrine's borders where Kokin remained asleep and dormant, waiting for when she would once again awaken. '''Origin: '''Eventually Kokin's statue was dug up on an archaeological expedition and found her way to an American museum where she spent several decades inside a Japanese art exhibit. But one day, the guards were surprised to learn that one of the little fox statues in the exhibit was a bit more than just a statue. The sculpture cracked open that night and out came Kokin; lost and scared, but at last free from her five hundred years of imprisonment. Though, now trapped behind a museum display case. '''Miscellaneous: Her name basically translates to Gold-kit. It is a baby name and she would have been given a proper adult name had she been awake and with her family on her one-hundreth Birthday. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Abilities: Illusions: For all intents and purposes Kokin’s illusions are real until she decides to dispel them or they are dispelled by someone with the proper holy powers. Due to her inexperience the illusions are strictly small, and at her current skill level she can manage something around the size of a motorcycle. Kokin can only make an illusion of something if she understands it thoroughly, inside and out. Her focus for this power is generally a random piece of garbage of a somewhat similar size. Fox Fire: Kokin can summon a small bout of bluish flames. This fire will not affect someone of pure intentions. Good hearted individuals and friends can even hold her flames in their hands with nothing more than a pleasant warmness. Enemies, or people with not so noble intentions on the other hand -will- get burned. If Kokin is not careful, random objects will have a normal reaction to her fire and burn. Another usage is making small will-o-wisps, little glowing balls that Kokin can use like a beacon or lure. She needs no focus for this ability, but using it too many times will wear her out. Shape shifting: Kokin can alter her appearance. The most she does is generally a change from fox form to human form, with her ears or tail making an occasional appearance if she gets excited or scared. The ears and tail can be seen by Magics no matter what, even if the Magic is not aware of their abilities or unmanifested. But, when you notice a kitsune, the kitsune notices you. Kokin will know that she’s been spotted for what she is. Her other forms are generally spur of the moment and for the most part inanimate. Kokin requires a focus for these shifts in the form of a leaf. Gateway portals: Kokin has a limited form of teleporting. Kokin can make spaces lead to places they should not. An example of this would be opening up a closet and instead of seeing the interior, one sees a forest. This ability is currently limited by how far apart the two places are and Kokin needs to have been there before. She needs to have physically been in both areas, mental images or pictures will not work as of yet. Enhanced Abilities: Even in her human form, Kokin retains many of her vulpine attributes and abilities. She is fast and agile, and possesses keen senses and reflexes. While Kokin's strength isn’t on par with a good majority of Supers, it is completely not what one would expect from a girl her size. She may not be able to juggle cars, but she will turn heads with how much she can carry and the force of her hits. Kokin can only use this strength in human form. Gift and Curse: Kitsune are mysterious beings, Kokin may not know 100% how to do this but she can grant someone a random magical gift. On the other end of the spectrum she is equally capable of dealing out a curse. Both of these are often harmless and whimsical most of the time. A positive example would be giving a person good luck for a day. A negative example would be making pigeons uncommonly attracted to a person's car. Skills: Thief: Most of the time Kokin does not mean any ill will by her moments of stealing; it is mostly curiosity and she is just a bit of a collector and a klepto. Often she’ll see something that intrigues her and pocket it. Sneak: Kokin is silent in her steps and is very capable of surprising people. Even though she wears a collar with a bell she can move silently. The bell has a secondary purpose in that it trained her to move quietly even while wearing it. Also her fox form is quite inconspicuous and allows her to spy in most situations. Languages: While it is not instantaneous, Kokin picks up on other languages very quickly. She may have been partially conscious during her time Sealed and heard many snippets of different languages, and they sank into her mind. Herbalism: Kokin has a good knowledge of medicinal plants, at least of plants that are indigenous to Japan. Flaws: Fish out of water: Kokin has been Sealed for five centuries, so she is a little behind the times. Slang and certain terminology are at times beyond her, and she just might take sentences literally. Her first time seeing everyday objects like a car will utterly terrify her. Insatiable curiosity: Curiosity might kill the fox for a change of pace. Technology fascinates her to the point where she’ll either be afraid of them, or she’ll take random objects apart to see how they work. Or even poke her nose into places that might poke back. Ball: Like most kitsune, Kokin possesses a kitsune ball. It is an ordinary looking ball with nothing that sets it apart from any other toy, except this ball holds a piece of Kokin’s power. She will be at the mercy and control of anyone in possession of it, and do anything to get the ball back. Woe to the person who witheld it with poor intentions if she does. A plus side to the ball is if Kokin is killed, she will respawn at her ball’s site, but incredibly weakened and completely drained of power. Unless she knows that her ball is some place secure, this is not a completely safe option and would likely lead to another, more permanent death. Kokin does not know where her ball is, it was not with her when she woke up. Holy men: Priests and other similarly stationed people can see through her illusions, if they touch it, the illusion will collapse on itself and fade away. The illusions failing cause Kokin a good amount of mental trauma as it interferes with her concept of reality. Inexperienced: Kokin was Sealed at a very young age and gained none of the tails or experience she would have had she been awake and aware during this time. As such her powers are severely limited by kitsune standards and she often needs a focus to help her use her abilities. Chocolate: Kokin may love the taste of chocolate, and can safely consume small portions, but chocolate does -not- like her. While her reaction is not as extreme as a normal canid's, at least in the sense that it won’t kill her. She will have a very unpleasant few hours following the ingestion of a significant amount. This only applies if the chocolate is ingested in fox form and can carry over between forms. Vain: She has a very slight case of narcissism and absolutely -adores- praise, not really a full out flaw as she can actually feed off the praise. But, it can be used to distract or lure her away. Miscellaneous Gadgets, Props, Etc: Kokin carries a small pouch of leaves around with her. She wears a little shift-safe collar with a bell that she is very fond of, it was found on her in her Sealed state and remains in remarkable condition. The collar is all she has left of her past. Pets: Quite the opposite here, she has on occasion, pretended to be someone's pet in her fox form. Really helpful when spying. Played by: Sho aka Legacy